


Il ritorno del Re

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Possession, Humiliation, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Situational Humiliation, What-If, mention of watersports, selfcest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack il Bello è morto. E nessuno è adatto a sostituirlo tranne lui stesso. Si troverà un modo per fare in modo che possa continuare a comandare l'Hyperion anche dopo questo terribile evento. <br/>Diverge decisamente dal canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Dopo la morte di Jack il Bello, la Hyperion si era trovata quasi completamente nel caos, poiché solo il presidente era in grado di guidare quella grande nave e senza di lui, le probabilità che tutta la compagnia sarebbe affondata completamente erano altissime. 

Gli amministratori delegati dell’impresa avevano previsto un’eventualità del genere e già mesi prima che il loro condottiero partisse per la Cripta su Pandora erano riusciti, tramite prove ed esperimenti uno più fallimentare dell’altro, a generare una copia in versione intelligenza artificiale della personalità dell’uomo, che venne chiamata “L’anima”.   
Però l’Anima non poteva essere usata nel sistema della rete elettronica dell’Helios, anche perchè la AI si rifiutava di essere “usata” in questa maniera, allora, dovevano trovargli un nuovo corpo. 

Un corpo interamente robotico era fuori discussione, “l’anima” era troppo potente per poterlo usare e richiedeva una grandissima quantità di energia anche solo per funzionare, mentre l’idea di utilizzare un cadavere, o il suo stesso cadavere una volta che venne recuperato da Pandora, venne scartata subito dopo. 

Dopo notevoli discussioni, e pure dopo frequenti Capricci dell’AI stessa, arrivarono all’unanime decisione che avrebbero dovuto trovare una persona viva per far tornare in vita il Bello, un uomo, perché Jack aveva sottolineato espressamente il fatto che aveva bisogno di un gingillo per i suoi affari, almeno per pisciare in faccia ai suoi sottoposti, ma non potevano usare la prima persona che capitava, il primo bandito che si aggirava su Pandora. 

Quello di cui avevano bisogno era di una persona che venerava Jack il bello, un suo seguace, una persona disposta a sacrificare addirittura sé stesso per lui e per i suoi ideali, non tropo ambizioso, e soprattutto, con dei capelli da urlo. 

Trovare una persona simile a bordo dell’Helios non sarebbe stata difficile, vi erano ovunque uomini ambiziosi, adoratori di Jack come se fosse stato un Dio e che facevano un frequente uso di balsamo. 

L’importante ora, era cercare chi avrebbe donato il suo corpo a Dio. 

Due mesi dopo. 

Un uomo camminava a grandi passi lungo il corridoio verso la sala riunioni, reggendo dei documenti e con l’aria decisamente arrabbiata. 

Erano due mesi, due lunghi mesi che cercava di venire incluso nel nuovo programma gestionale, aveva camminato ore e ore lungo i corridoi per svicolare la burocrazia, aveva fatto test, aveva fatto seminari, aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per venire scelto, e poi si ritrovò sorpassato dal primo novellino che era entrato all’Helios. Quel posto, quel maledetto posto nel programma gli era stato soffiato con così tanta leggerezza, che non poteva farla passare liscia. 

Lui era uno dei più grandi fan, sostenitori di Jack il bello, e assolutamente non poteva permettere che un’opportunità simile gli venisse soffiata. Anche se, non era ben sicuro di cosa offrisse quel “posto”. 

Il volantino diceva solamente “Se ami Jack il Bello, Iscriviti al nostro programma” 

E chi non amava Jack il Bello quanto lui? Evidentemente vi era qualcuno che lo superava. Ma Hugo Vasquez non si sarebbe tirato indietro, e avrebbe preso il posto che gli spettava… al momento occupato da… lui. Rhys the Company Man. 

Eccolo lì, confidente, espressione sagace, braccia incrociate sul petto davanti ad una commissione di ologrammi che testavano la sua idoneità. E tutto questo faceva uscire il fumo dalle orecchie di Vasquez. 

Entrò nella sala, sbattendo la porta, e dirigendosi verso la scrivania. 

“Io obietto a tutto questo, signori! Lui non è la persona più adatta per questo tipo di incarico, e sono sicuro che potreste trovare nella mia persona…”   
Ma si fermò, quando gli ologrammi si rivolsero verso di lui. 

“Signor Vasquez, lei è già stato ritenuto non idoneo al nostro programma, le è stato mandata una lettera scritta a mano e firmata, notifiche via e-mail e ogni genere di rifiuto al riguardo, ma lei insiste. Lei insiste, e sinceramente, questa insistenza ha infastidito tutti noi.” 

Hugo si sentì colpito sul vivo, la mano che stringeva i fogli gli bucò con la forza delle sue dita. 

“Si ma, miei signori, lui non va bene! Dovrei essere io su quella sedia!” 

Rhys gli fece un sorrisetto sornione, smettendo subito quando gli ologrammi si rivolsero verso di lui. 

“Lei si sbaglia, Hugo Vasquez. Lui è la persona più idonea, e, dopotutto, è stato scelto dal nostro beneamato presidente.” 

Quelle parole fecero sgranare gli occhi sia a Hugo che a Rhys. Come poteva essere possibile una cosa del genere? Jack era morto…

“Prima di morire, ovviamente. Ora, signor Vasquez, ci lasci finire il nostro colloquio preliminare. Altrimenti saremo costretti ad usare maniere più drastiche”. 

Hugo deglutì un attimo, e poi alzò il pugno. 

“Va bene, ma non è finita qui! Hai capito Rhys? Non finirà così, non sarai tu a sederti su quella poltrona!” 

E detto questo, se ne andò con la coda tra le gambe. 

Una volta che se ne fu andato, Rhys appunto si voltò nuovamente verso gli ologrammi, facendo un sorrisetto. 

“Oh… beh… mi sembrava piuttosto su di giri… comunque, si, ho fatto queste modifiche per essere più vicino all’Hyperion” 

Finì di rispondere alla domanda che gli era stata fatta prima dell’interruzione da parte di Vasquez, e notò che le persone rappresentate con un ologramma prendevano appunti in maniera molto sbrigativa. 

Era appena un’ora che era bloccato lì a rispondere a domande su domande, la sua storia personale, come aveva raggiunto quel livello nell’Hyperion, cosa avrebbe potuto sacrificare pur di portare a compimento i progetti di Jack, se aveva una famiglia a cui tornare, cose così.   
Rhys sapeva che la posizione dove volevano metterlo era piuttosto ricercata, che era unica nel suo genere e che poteva essere pari solo al presidente dell’Hyperion, forse. E dato che era stato convocato personalmente dal circolo amministrativo, per lo meno doveva dare una buona impressione. 

Alla fine, gli venne fatto firmare un foglio, nel quale vi erano richieste alcune autorizzazioni tra cui… 

“L’esportazione degli arti e dei bulbi oculari affinché io permetta all’Anima di muoversi e vedere per mezzo di me. Non capisco effettivamente perché abbiate bisogno di un’autorizzazione del genere, ho già un occhio e un braccio Hyperion… devo cambiare entrambe?” 

Ma non gli fu data risposta. Rhys sospirò, mettendo una firma sotto ogni clausola, leggendo solo di sfuggita, e infine, battendo leggermente la mano sul contratto e la scrivania. 

“Perfetto, tutto qui. Quando cominciamo?” 

Gli ologrammi parvero rabbuiarsi, e il giovane uomo udì una voce tutta intorno a lui. 

“Cominceremo subito.” 

E dai lati della sedia spuntarono delle siringhe, che gli iniettarono un sedativo nell’organismo, facendo sprofondare Rhys nell’incoscienza.


	2. Capitolo 2

Rhys si svegliò legato ad un letto, con addosso un abito ospedaliero, sentendosi come se gli avesse passato sopra un’asfaltatrice.   
Non sapeva per quante ore avesse dormito, non riusciva a capire dove si trovasse, e l’unica cosa che poteva muovere erano il collo e le mani, aprendole e chiudendole per riportare un po’ di sensibilità. Fece un respiro profondo, provando a chiamare, qualcuno… 

“Ehi… è davvero necessario tutto questo? Ehi!”   
Stava per andare nel panico, quando una porta scorrevole si aprì, lasciando entrare una equipe di persone vestiti con camici da chirurgo. E allora il giovane uomo cominciò a sudare freddo. 

“…Sa... salve..” 

Provò a salutare, facendo dei respiri un po’ accelerati, sentendosi spaventato. Non doveva andare così… non doveva andare così per nulla… Allora uno dei chirurgi si era accorto che era sveglio, e gli si avvicinò, cercando di sembrare rassicurante. 

“Noi siamo pronti per l’operazione, signor Rhys, non ha nulla da temere. Verrà anestetizzato durante tutto il procedimento. Inizieremo con la sostituzione dei tuoi arti, poi dei tuoi occhi, ed infine, ti inietteremo l’Anima. Diventerai la persona più potente in assoluto, all’unico prezzo del tuo libero arbitrio.” 

“il mio… libero arbitrio…” 

Chiese l’uomo, cominciando a sentirsi male. 

“Esattamente. Per fare in modo che il Signor Jack possa continuare a vivere, dovremo completamente privarla di libero arbitrio, ovvero, lei sarà come addormentato per tutto il tempo.”   
“Tutto il… ma … Allora sarà come se io fossi morto!” 

“Beh… si è una specie di sacrificio, lei sarà in vita, ma permetterà al signor Jack di usare il suo corpo come guscio, muoverlo a suo piacimento eccetera… dopotutto, ha firmato un consenso. E non si può tirare indietro proprio adesso. Jack conta molto su di lei.” 

Rhys non ebbe il tempo di replicare, che gli fu piazzata sulla bocca una mascherina, e in quel momento, si rese conto di essere in trappola. Completamente in trappola. Fece dei respiri profondi, assimilando tutto il gas anestetizzante. E così sarebbe finito tutto. 

Una volta che l’uomo perse nuovamente conoscenza, l’equipe di medici si mise immediatamente al lavoro per rimpiazzare il secondo braccio, le gambe e l’occhio con delle perfette protesi meccaniche marca Hyperion. 

Le operazioni vennero eseguite con precisione e senza particolari complicazioni, fino al momento dell’inserimento dell’Anima.   
Fu in quel momento che temevano il peggio, perché il corpo avrebbe potuto rigettare ogni sostituzione, rifiutarsi di continuare a muoversi, l’Anima avrebbe potuto perdersi nel trasferimento, e l’unica cosa che sarebbe rimasta loro sarebbe stato un povero corpo quadriplegico ed in coma. 

Terminarono le operazioni di sutura, controllarono i riflessi e se l’attacco con il corpo principale fosse perfettamente in equilibrio, quindi… iniettarono nella flebo il siero del risveglio dall’anestesia. 

Passarono dei lunghi momenti, qualcuno arrivò perfino a pensare che fosse successo il peggio, quando il loro paziente aprì gli occhi, rivelando le iridi artificiali, una verde ed una blu. L’uomo si guardò intorno, si mise a sedere, toccandosi il viso, e arrivando a tastarsi il petto con le mani bioniche.   
E una volta che fu soddisfatto dell’esame, fece un sorriso, uno dei /suoi/ sorrisi. 

“Sono tornato”. 

Un paio di giorni più tardi, era ancora in una stanza dell’ospedale ad aspettare che le suture guarissero in maniera corretta. Si era fatto costruire una nuova maschera, per continuare a mantenere l’aspetto di Jack il Bello e il modificatore vocale che si era fatto installare gli dava quasi una parvenza di essere nuovamente sé stesso. Anche se adesso era più alto, cosa che non gli dispiaceva per nulla. Però, vi erano altri lati di questa nuova vita che lo preoccupavano. Quindi, adesso aspettava che arrivassero i progettatori di questo “piano B” per poter chiarire un paio di fatti che, evidentemente gli erano stati tenuti all’oscuro. 

Distratto a firmare autorizzazioni e modificare numeri di telefono, aveva preso subito mano con le nuove mani bioniche, non si accorse quasi dell’arrivo dello scienziato a capo dell’operazione dopo la morte di Nakayama. 

“Signor Jack, ho sentito che non è completamente soddisfatto dal trattamento, c’è qualcosa che non va?”  
Il Bello si distrasse dal suo lavoro, rivolgendogli uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi, e passandosi la mano tra i capelli, avrebbe dovuto fare un tatuaggio sul polso bionico, si ricordò, ma non era quello il momento. 

“Oh, eccoti qui, pasticcino. Allora, avevo giusto bisogno di te per capire… qualche cosa riguardo me stesso. Perché forse l’Anima deve finire di calibrarsi o non so cosa ma… Ehi. Voi avevate detto che io sarei /stato/ questo corpo. Per questo volevo un corpo umano, per poter nuovamente sentire i sapori, gli odori… potermi menare l’uccello come più desideravo… Ma ehi, amico… qui c’è un problema. Io non sento niente. Non sento un cazzo di niente. E poi, cos’è quella cosa che alle otto di sera non riesco più a fare niente? Scattano le otto ed eccomi che non riesco più a muovere le gambe, le braccia… sono solo fermo a guardare il tempo che scorre, fino a mezzanotte, e, amico, ti assicuro che passare 4 ore nell’immobilità più assoluta è una PALLA pazzesca. Quindi, caro, c’è per caso qualcosa che non hai voluto dirmi quando mi hai proposto questo progetto?” 

Lo scienziato fece un respiro profondo, tirando fuori dalla sua cartelletta i vari progetti e disegni riguardo quel lavoro. 

“Vede, signor Jack, non è stato possibile fare come desiderava lei in maniera completa perché… il suo cadavere era morto da troppo tempo, quando lo abbiamo trovato. Il cervello era completamente distrutto. Abbiamo potuto lavorare solo sulla AI, sulla sua “anima”, ma riguardo il legarla in maniera “completa" ad un corpo… purtroppo questo non è stato possibile.”  
Purtroppo per l’uomo, quella non era la risposta che Jack voleva sentire, ma si mantenne ancora un attimo calmo per avere un’ultima riposta.

“E… e riguardo invece quelle 4 ore di immobilità?” 

“Oh, signore, certo. Prima di procedere al progetto Anima, abbiamo fatto degli esperimenti con altre persone, e abbiamo scoperto che se il “pupazzo”, vogliamo chiamarlo così, resta sempre e perennemente in ogni momento della sua giornata, della settimana, della vita (abbiamo sperimentato per tre mesi) governato dalla sua Anima occupante… beh… impazzisce. Il cervello non risponde più, si staccano gli arti, vomita ovunque… e insomma, smette di funzionare, e con esso, l’anima si perde nei circuiti dei neuroni dell’ospite, rendendo tutto quanto vano. Allora, abbiamo ideato una specie di “intervallo” una piccola pausa affinché il pupazzo ospite abbia il controllo di sé per quattro ore al giorno. Giusto per evitare che impazzisca. Comunque, senza l’intervento dell’Anima, non è che possa scappare, muoversi o fare altro… sarà solo una persona cieca che starà per quattro ore ad aspettare l’inevitabile. Ovvero il momento in cui lei tornerà in controllo e…” 

E Jack aveva sentito abbastanza. Quello che lo scienziato aveva detto non gli era piaciuto, allora aveva portato le sue mani bioniche alla cravatta dell’altro, stringendola fino a quando l’uomo non smise di muoversi, scivolando a terra in una pioggia di fogli con un rivolo di bava che gli scendeva dalla bocca. 

Allora, Jack si guardò le mani, emettendo un leggero sospiro. 

“Allora, ragazzino, io sono bloccato con un corpo che non sente nulla, e anche se io ti dessi il controllo, tu saresti solo una specie di vegetale cieco. Siamo messi proprio bene…” 

E lanciò uno sguardo all’inserviente che portava via il cadavere, immediatamente sostituito da tre persone (due persone e una donna) con l’aria seria. 

“Oh, salve a voi, avevo giusto aggiornato la mia riunione con… il signor… il dottor… quello lì, comesichiama, per sempre. Avete anche voi delle belle notizie per me?”   
La donna fece un passo in avanti, scuotendo appena la testa. 

“Signor Jack, ci scusi se siamo arrivati solo oggi con questo passo riguardo il programma di riabilitazione, ma siamo stati impegnati a… festeggiare la riuscita dell’operazione. Dunque, per essere sicuri che sia veramente lei, dobbiamo porle delle domande alle quali solo il vero Jack il bello sappia rispondere" 

Il presidente dell’Hyperion fece una risata, a quella frase, e poi si portò una mano alla spalla nuova, dato che ridere gli faceva male alle giunture. 

“Va bene, va bene, sparate pure belli.” 

La donna prese posto, si fece consegnare dei fogli da uno degli uomini che la seguivano, si mise degli occhiali da lettura, e cominciò il suo “interrogatorio”. 

"Va bene, mister Jack...Comincerò con una domanda facile. Qual è il nome di questo progetto che l’ha portata di nuovo tra noi?” 

“Ah, semplice, già. Questo è il progetto Anima, mia cara. Forza, proviamo con qualcosa di più difficile…” 

“Quando è stata la prima volta che ha sentito parlare di Pandora?” 

Jack fece un sospiro, fissando gli altri due che se ne stavano in silenzio a guardia della porta. 

“Quando ero ragazzino. Tanto tempo fa.” 

“Dovrebbe essere un po’ più specifico, ma va bene lo stesso, non abbiamo una data precisa, qual è il nome di sua figlia?” 

Jack sentì come un eco nel profondo della mente, ma lo ignorò, rispondendo alla domanda. 

“Angel. Il mio angelo.” 

“Va bene, Mister Jack… ancora una domanda. Come si chiamava il cacciatore della Cripta verso il quale provava un immotivata passione, e per il quale ha voluto pure imparare una lingua straniera?" 

“Oh, troppo facile, lui era…” 

Ma si fermò, aprendo gli occhi e fissando la donna, diventando completamente serio. 

“E voi come fate a sapere questo? Come fate a sapere del Cacciatore della cripta?” 

La donna si tolse gli occhiali, guardandolo negli occhi. 

“Risponda alla domanda, se è veramente Jack il bello. Altrimenti dovremo rifare tutto il procedimento con un nuovo corpo, e spendere altri milioni di dollari solo per permetterle di respirare.” 

Sentendosi vagamente in trappola, sensazione che Jack il Bello non avrebbe mai sopportato in un altro contesto, fece sfuggire il nome con un soffio.   
La risposta sembrò accontentare la donna, che si alzò in piedi, sistemandosi la gonna. 

“Molto bene, signore. Lei è veramente Jack il Bello. Il vostro corpo finirà di guarire, dopodomani sarà dimesso e potrà nuovamente tornare a capo dell’Hyperion come nostro presidente. Le auguro una buona serata.” 

E detto questo, lei e gli altri se ne andarono. 

Jack rimase solo in quel lettino d’ospedale, stringendo nervosamente il lenzuolo, fino a sentire come un orologio interno segnalargli, e di conseguenza, smise di vedere. Smise di sentire. Solo l’esterno però, perché una cosa la sentiva ancora. Una voce che gridava aiuto, mentalmente e non abbastanza forte da poter raggiungere le labbra del loro corpo. 

“Caro ragazzo, allora non sei morto…”


End file.
